


Schweiden Adlers Seniors are Dads and You Cannot Convince Me Otherwise

by Emeryss



Series: Are They Smart Or Is It Just Volleyball? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BOKE, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Adlers would be so freaking funny, Farming Metaphors, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Schweiden Adlers are Supportive Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryss/pseuds/Emeryss
Summary: Or, Schweiden Adlers get to know their players more thanks to a couple bottles of beer, sake, and pining.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (implied), Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai & Schweiden Adlers, Hoshiumi Kourai & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio & Schweiden Adlers, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Scwheiden Adlers
Series: Are They Smart Or Is It Just Volleyball? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646383
Comments: 30
Kudos: 533





	Schweiden Adlers Seniors are Dads and You Cannot Convince Me Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of update on this series. 2020 feels like it's already been twenty years, and we're only going into April. Online classes...SUCK. But enjoy the story everyone!

“Cheers to a great challenger season everyone!”

The Schweiden Adlers cheered, their drinks clinking together.

Another season had passed through and they ended as V1’s champions for the second year in a row, so Hirugami Fukuro decided to treat the team to some drinks.

Of course, it seemed like a good idea.

At first at least.

Fukuro and the other senior Adlers wanted to socialize with their team’s youngest players because if it weren’t for them, they wouldn’t have been able to obtain their third-year streak. 

“Hey Tobio, what do you do outside of volleyball?” Tatsuto Sokolov asked.

“Nothing much,” he answered honestly, sipping on his beverage. “Most of my time is spent on volleyball.”

“Really? I thought you might have some friends or family you spent time with.”

“I do see my family in between matches and practices, but my friends are all currently in college or running off somewhere in the world.” Kageyama’s mind drifted off to a certain dumbass in Brazil. 

“We’ve never gotten a chance to talk out of practice you know?” Nicolas Romero grinned. “Try to socialize with us some more, we’re older than you but we’re not that old.”

“Oh sorry.”

They waved their hands dismissively. “It’s alright Tobio.”

‘Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his mind,’ Tatsuto thought to himself.

In Kageyama’s mind, ‘I wish I had some milk…’

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table:

“Fukuro, slow down on your drinks,” Hoshiumu Kourai placed his hands on their captain’s half-empty sake bottle. “I don’t think sober-you would appreciate a headline that read ‘Schweiden Adler’s Captain Attempts to Start a Bar Fight’.”

“C’mon Kourai! I’ve gotten way better at handling myself,” Fukuro slightly slurred. “Besides! The night is young, right guys?”

“Hell yeah!” Heiwajima cheered loudly, holding his second empty bottle of beer. “No need to be a party-pooper Kourai!”

“Ughhhh how did Sachirou deal with you?” Hoshiumi groaned.

“I’ll have you know that I’m his cool older brother Kourai.”

“Stop-just stop.” Hoshiumi ducked over, in embarrassment and slight disgust. “Wakatoshi, mind helping me?”

Said-stoic male silently gestured for them to switch spots, much to Hoshiumi’s relief. Ushijima felt the nudging coming from his right and looked over to their even more flushed captain. “Hey Wakatoshi, do you have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t,” he replied, taking a sip from his beverage. 

The older Adlers spun to look at him with owlish eyes. Only Kageyama and Hoshiumi did not look over in surprise.

“Really?” Heiwajima, Tatsuto, and Nicolas gawked.

“No way.” Fukuro leaned backwards. The other Adler teammates collectively agreed that there was absolutely no way that Ushijima Wakatoshi did not have a girlfriend.

“He’s not lying.” Kageyama stuck his elbow onto the table, his head balancing in his hand. “Ushijima isn’t really into dating right now.”

“Well what about you Tobio?” Nicolas threw his arm over Kageyama. “Any special person?”

“No one in particular,” the Adlers pouted, but perked up once more when Kageyama continued his sentence, “there is someone though.”

“Really?” Tatsuto exclaimed. “Who’s the lucky girl that caught our setter’s attention?”

“An old friend from high school.”

“Ohhhhhhh high school sweethearts! How cute,” Heiwajima teased, the Adlers laughing as Kageyama’s face turned (even more) red and he took a large gulp of beer.

Hoshiumi and Ushijima were looking through their memories to figure out who Kageyama was referring to, considering he was an obsessed volleyball idiot. (look who’s talking)

“Were they a volleyball player?” Hoshiumi pressed.

“Yeah.” Kageyama rubbed his hand behind his neck.

The thought crossed their single-brain-cell-sharing minds at the same time.

“HINATA SHOUYOU??” 

“Hinata Shouyou.” 

“...yeah.”

Hoshiumi started hollering and Ushijima glared at his cup silently. The drunk Adlers were laughing at the antics of their rookies now.

“Who is this ‘Hinata Shouyou’ person anyway?” Heiwajima chuckled.

“A dumbass who is dumber than a bag of bricks.” Kageyama drunkenly scowled.

“Oi! Where is Hinata now?” Hoshiumi leaned across the table to try and grab Kageyama’s shoulders.

“Hey, both of you,” Fukuro pointed towards Ushijima and Hoshiumi, “how do you know this ‘Hinata Shouyou’?”

“We played against him in high school.” Ushijima answered, taking another sip from his drink.

“Him?” The drunk Adlers tilted their heads. “Tobio swings that way?”

“Birds of feather flock together.” Ushijima looked into the distance. “Truly, like a crossbred fruit tree, this series will bear many unique fruits.” 

The drunk Adlers burst into laughter. 

Hoshiumi was rather relaxed at this point, the alcohol in his system giving a good buzz. “He’s a lot like me.”

“What? Short and gay?” 

“Wha-YOU WANNA GO TATSUTO?” Ushijima had to physically hold Hoshiumi back before he committed homicide against their team’s middle blocker.

“Kourai, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Same for you Kageyama.” Fukuro wisely looked between the two of them, his apparent drunkenness only visible through the flush of his cheeks. “You’re both great kids, so why should we stop you from doing, well, you.”

“And your future boyfriends.” Tatsuto coughed into his hand very loudly.

“GAAAAH THAT’S NOT THE POINT FUKURO-HE CALLED ME SHORT!!!” Hoshiumi hollered, struggling against Ushijima’s vice grip.

“In the meantime, both of you should try to work on a confession for your wittle cwushes.” The other Adlers teased a now very drunk and surprisingly depressed Kageyama and an angry drunk Hoshiumi.

“Wait-Tobio are you crying?” Nicolas looked at the setter who had tears dripping down his face.

“I-I’m not.” He hiccuped. “I just miss my dumbass Hinata so much you know?”

Somehow, Nicolas is either super empathetic or super drunk, but the situation spiraled downward after that.

The Brazilian man started tearing up, thinking of his family back home. “I get you Tobio, I get it,” he sniffled. “I just wanna, go home and kiss my wife and give my son a big hug you know?”

“I GET IT Nicolas!” Kageyama wailed.

“BRING IT IN TOBIO.” Nicolas spread his arms out and the both of them were drunkenly sobbing and patting each other on the back.

“Hey hey, Kourai, who’s the lucky boy that has your attention?~” Heiwajima poked at Hoshiumi’s arm, the latter beginning to tremble with building rage. “We can always give you advice, you know? Hey hey, Kourai, hey, stop ignoring me.”

“Those too lazy to plow in the right season will have no food at harvest.” Ushijima had his arms out and Tatsuto and Fukuro thought they saw sunlight and a field appeared behind him as he said that. They both applauded nonetheless.

“Hey hey Kourai, hey hey answer me already.” 

“I MISS MY DUMBASS.”

“I MISS MY WIFE AND MY SON.”

“Hinata Shouyou is like a potentilla flower.”

“Why? Because flowers are beautiful?”

“No, it’s because he won’t give up even if he has to grow on concrete.”

While this shit show was happening, Banjo Suzaku, the Schweiden Adler’s Coach, quietly sat at the side and worriedly watched the drunk players interact. He eyed Hoshiumi and Heiwajima worriedly, noticing Hoshiumi blankly staring at the table before slowly lifting his arm.

‘Kourai, what are you doing with that empty beer bottle?’

Bonus #1:

“Ugh, hangovers are the worst.” Fukuro groaned, popping in a few painkillers and chugging a glass of water. Coach Suzaku and a few other sober Adlers were able to bring all of them back to the apartment complex safely. 

“You got that right.” Heiwajima had an ice pack on his head, still wondering how he hit his head so hard.

Tatsuto was sitting upright, his foreign alcohol tolerance triumphing over the rest of the team. He looked quite smug about it too.

“Last night was fun though, am I right?” Nicolas slid by the living room entrance in his socks, his hangover appearing nonexistent. “We got to bond, AND I feel much better now for some reason.”

“Where are they anyway?” Fukuro asked the Brazilian man.

“Tobio is still knocked out, Kourai is tucked in still, and Wakatoshi is currently in the bathroom.” Nicolas replied smoothly, preparing a cup of coffee for himself. “I feel like I’ve really bonded with Tobio though, he and I had a very good talk.”

“Everyone got pretty drunk last night, but I do know that Tobio just recently turned the legal drinking age.” Fukuro pondered aloud. “Kourai can handle his alcohol, slightly, but I wonder if Wakatoshi’s okay.”

Ushijima appeared at the door frame, neatly dressed. “I am okay, why do you think that?” 

“You were drinking just as much as the rest of us, but Kourai and Tobio are pretty wiped out you know?” Tatsuto explained.

“I wasn’t drinking alcohol though.”

“...you weren’t?”

Bonus #2:

“It won’t be hard, trust us.”

“You got this Tobio!”

“We believe in you!”

Kageyama was slowly being pushed towards where the Black Jackals were giving their autographs to fans 

“Hinata.”

The said-male turned around, slightly bewildered. Kageyama looked back at the Adlers, his teammates giving him a thumbs up.

“What is it, Kageyama?”

“Do, do you,” Kageyama could feel his face heating up, Hinata quirking his head in confusion. The setter took a deep breath, before calmly finishing his statement. “Do you want to hit a few tosses sometime?”

Hinata blinked for a couple of seconds, before literally beaming at him. “Of course! When do you want to do it?”

“Well when do you guys leave?”

As the two settled on a date, the Black Jackals gave an, interesting reaction to say the least.

“Grrrrrrr Tobio!” Atsumu grit his teeth in annoyance. “He’s my spiker now, back off!”

“Ohhh Omi, do you see what’s happening?” Bokuto tugged on the male’s jersey.

“I do see it, and I am ignoring it.” Sakusa glared back, before signing another kid’s shirt.

Meanwhile the Schweiden Adlers were cheering from their side.

“Yeah! Go Tobio!”

“Get it Tobio!”

“I’m so proud of him.”

“Nicolas, don’t start crying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of random stuff and news, but I got accepted into my dream university (ahhhhhhhhh)! 
> 
> I also dedicate the "Like a crossbred fruit tree, this series will bear many unique fruits..." to @Lyrealith_writes, thank you for the line.
> 
> I had a difficult time trying to write this because I wasn't sure how to write any of the Adlers, but after a few fics and a WHOLE lot of imagining, I think I have a grasp on their personalities. Ushijima and Kageyama went from being the most difficult, to the easiest somehow, but I kept laughing when I was writing out the end.
> 
> But here's a few ideas that people have commented on my last stories for future stories:  
> MSBY BJ vs. EJP Raijin (Fukurodani reunion!)  
> Hinata's Brazil crew coming to Japan  
> Meian's journal of how he deals with the Black Jackals  
> And more!~
> 
> Leave a comment if you want a certain team to have a story, and if you have a headcanon or scenario that would be awesome! As always, have a good day, stay safe, and stay healthy everyone!


End file.
